haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Ouanaminthe
, on the DR border]] Ouanaminthe, (Kreyòl: Wanament) (Spanish: Juana Mendez) Haiti is located in Northeastern Haiti and is home to about 100,000 people. Within it lays the Massacre River or Dajabon River which provides a border between the Dominican Republic and Haiti. The river is named for an incident that took place in 1728 in which 30 French Buccaneers were killed by Spanish settlers. Ouanaminthe, commune of the North-East Department, was elevated to the rank of commune towards the year 1807. It has five sections communal. It is a border town, its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is hot. Its inhabitants bear the name of Ouanaminthais. In 1998, the population of the commune of Ouanaminthe was estimated at 53,696 inhabitants and reached nearly 60 000 souls in 2004. For an area of 222.90 Km2. The urban section, Ville de Ouanaminthe, has an area of 3.14 km2 (1.2 Sq. Mi.) and a density of 22,581 inhabitants per km2 (59,088 per Sq. Mi.) Economy For economic and finacial infrastructures, the commune of Ouanaminthe has a dozen hotels, some restaurants, a credit union and a marketing cooperative center. The commercial and economic establishments of the municipality range from construction materials companies, dozens of food supply centers, four pharmacies, hair salons, and a beauty studio to photocopy shops and Dry cleaning. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. Eleven kindergarten including ten private and one congregational type, primary- nine public, nunerous private and two congregational were inventoried in the commune. At secondary level, there are six schools, including one public and five private. In addition, the municipality has two vocational schools. It does not have a university. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the town of Ouanaminthe. A sizeable team of doctors, nurses, auxiliaries, certified matrons and two laboratory technicians train the technical staff of the three health establishments inventoried in the commune. Utilities In terms of water availability, the town has eight rivers, a lagoon and public fountains with nearly two dozen pumps. At the time of the survey, Only the city of Ouanaminthe was electrified at a feeding frequency of 35 hours on average per week. ]] Security Concerning the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune has a police station, a court of peace and a registry office. Neighborhoods Culture Communication The town has a telephone office, a postal office and a radio station. It has no newspaper / magazine nor television station. Religion Ninety-nine churches and temples have been listed in the commune. The Baptist churches are the most numerous, 67 in total. Organizations At the level of politics and other organizations, the commune contains seven popular organizations, seven peasants groups, non-commercial cooperative center and a non-governmental organization. Leisure As leisure, the town has a library, but it has no museum, no theater nor cinema. The sports practiced are football (soccer) and basketball. For the monuments and sites, it contains three. These are natural sites located mainly in the communal sections. Every 15th of August, the commune of Ouanaminthe celebrates its patron saint "Notre Dame de l'Assomption" in a solemn way. =Education= There are several elementary schools scattered throughout Ouanaminthe and ten secondary schools including a public school and a law school. Majority of the schools belong to churches. They support kindergarten, primary, and secondary. Students who have reached seventh grade typically move to larger areas with better educational opportunities. border crossing. The two are separated by the Ouanaminthe River.]] =Border town= Haitians are only able to cross into Dajabon twice per week and use this time for going to the market or to gather groceries. However, when Haitians are allowed to cross the bridge which is generally on Mondays or Fridays, they sell hand crafted goods they have created. Most of the products they create are made with supplies that have been donated to them by charitable organizations. ou8.jpg|Border Crossing Haiti and Dominican Republic ou9.jpg|border Customs =Free trade zone= Business owners in Ouanaminthe have experienced loss of fertile land due to the Dominican Republic's expansion. This has been the result of an agreement between Haiti and the Dominican Republic's governments to create a free trade zone but the factories in the free trade zone belong to Dominican companies. With these new insights the World Bank, which has withheld funds from Haiti for many years for being in arrears, is lending financial aid to the project. The project will change the way of life for many Haitians and will offer many new jobs. ou13.jpg|New houses in Ouanaminthe ou7.jpg|Sport - Ouanaminthe, Haiti ou19.jpg|bicycles in Ouanaminthe Notre Dame.jpg|Notre Dame Church of Ouanaminthe ou6.jpg|Ouanaminthe, NE, Haiti ou14.jpg|Ouanaminthe Botanical Garden ou111.jpg|children in Ouanaminthe ouanaminthe-paradis-hotel.jpg|Paradis Hotel - Ouanaminthe, NE, Haiti ou12.jpg|Ouanaminthe ou4.jpg|Ouanaminthe ou10.jpg|Ouanaminthe students goats-graze-in-front-of-the-haitian-national-police-station-in-ouanaminthe-BMK0FG.jpg|Goats graze in front of the Haitian national police station in Ouanaminthe Jingle Chylton hotel.jpg|Jingle Chylton Hotel ou5.jpg|Ouanaminthe City Limit Michael Vedrine Category:Ouanaminthe Arrondissement Category:Nord-Est, Haiti